Let's Ditch This Party!
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Roderich usually took part in parties during Christmas, however he felt somewhat lonely despite the amount of people. But when a certain man was found in his bed, will he experience for once a not-so-lonely Christmas? PruAus, Rated T.


**With the great day ringing its bells of the new year coming, how about more X-mas fics for everyone? I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot called…!**

_Let's Ditch This Party!_

It was the evening of Christmas where the elegant party commenced with popular unnamed beverages in one's hands in the main ball hall as many talked and laughed and whispered juicy gossip all around. Many women decked themselves with the finest of gowns, jewelry famously known to dozens of expensive jewelry stores and men with their large cigars in their mouths gave hardy laughs here and there.

For Roderich Edelstein, it was a dreadful repeat of the same date that came every year.

No matter how many visitors came and basked themselves like smuggled millionaires, no matter what sort of conversation was discussed, no matter what sort of anything that was considered 'new' was brought up. To put it simply: it was a boring party for Roderich. It was the same average party with the same people and basically it bored Roderich to the point of wanting to run away. But that would be considered unrefined.

Roderich walked around the ballroom, a glass of champagne in hand as he politely passed by all the other guests. He wanted to find a way to leave his own party and do something else. There was Ludwig but probably with Feliciano, and then there was Vash but would maybe try to get rid of him. If he could just find an excuse to leave he would take it.

He successfully left the humongous ballroom with little needed excuses and walked down to the hallway where he would go to his room and remain there for the time being. At least until the annoyance of party goers were gone. However, instead of seeing an empty bedroom, he saw before him a man—no doubt an idiot—sleeping in his bed…

Roderich stared confusingly at the man in his bed, snoring as he drew himself deeper in the Austrian silk sheets. Despite the darkness of the room, Roderich could make out a facial description and realized to his disliking it was Gilbert. No one else had silver hair like his, or a disturbing snore when he was slept.

Having enough of watching Gilbert sleeping in his bed and furiously pulled the sheets off from the bed. But to no avail did it catch Gilbert's notice. Roderich decided to push him out of the bed, but when he got to the side and pushed his bear shirtless back, he realized Gilbert was not budging an inch.

"You unrefined idiot," Roderich spat bitterly and attempted to push him again. No luck was on his side. "Get off of my bed!"

Roderich heard a grunting sound coming from Gilbert's lips, waking up at the continuous pushing from him. Gilbert just rose himself up and remained on the bed, sitting cross-legged and stared blankly at the other side. Roderich coughed in pardon and Gilbert noticed him.

He yawned, improperly without covering his mouth. "What?"

Roderich huffed, "You are in my bed."

"I am?" he asked, looking down at the bed he was sitting on and up to Roderich's face. "Oh, my awesome self didn't notice that."

"Well, you're 'awesome self' can get out!" He pointed on the floor, face scrunched up and eyebrows furrowed in a tight knot.

"But I just got here," he said. "Plus, I hated that party and I got tired so I came here. If I knew it was your bed, I would've brought a lover with me~!" he chuckled at his perverted joke.

"Thank the heavens you didn't," Roderich sighed. "So you wanted to get out of the party, too?"

Gilbert looked surprised at him. "You didn't like it? I'd expect you to enjoy those gentlemen parties."

I'm getting rather tired of them," he said. "Nothing ever new happens in them and it feels…like a repeated loop that comes every year on this specific day."

"Why don't you celebrate with some other people?"

"Who would invite me at a time like this?"

His uninvited guest gave a simple shrug as a reply. "Dunno. Someone desperate, I guess."

Roderich just rolled his eyes and sighed. Why did he even bother trying to ask this simpleton a difficult question? He would just receive a dumb answer anyway. Without an idea to escape the boredom and being stuck with this idiot of a 'friend' he sat on his bed, despite knowing full well that Gilbert was next to him. From outside he heard the audible music of violins and pianos in great harmony and chattering voices old and young talking their lives away and many footsteps which roamed his household. Such a spectacular party was supposed to be enjoyed but Roderich felt like there was nothing worth celebrating today.

Roderich felt completely fatigued, and Gilbert seemed to notice this sudden change of silence. Because when Gilbert got up, with his blue jeans and black jumper on, he headed for the window and opened it casually. Was Roderich's window open or did he break in? Either way he questioned him on the out of nowhere departure.

Gilbert gave a daft expression at him, as though Roderich was an idiot. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "My awesome self just happened to realize that there's a bar just two blocks from here and if I make it before it closes, I'll be drinking the Christmas specials."

"Oh is that it, Gilbert?" Roderich questioned him unsurely. He got off his bed and walked a few meters close to him. "And what will you gain today? Will you just be drunk and fool around with others who are also drunk?"

"No," he said, "I was thinking more like you and me going out for a drink. But if you wanna stay in your little palace of boredom, then that's awesome." Gilbert took one leg in and was letting himself out. Gilbert got himself out and without a hesitant moment he jumped down quite courageously and foolishly down to the ground.

Roderich peered his head out and saw Gilbert standing triumphantly on the green grass. The outside looked incredibly dark in the night; the skies were darker than chocolate and it had a magnificent view of the neighborhoods of sophisticated classes. Roderich was expecting Gilbert to leave now but he just stood there as if he was waiting _him _to leap out.

Roderich had to ask, against his better judgment, "What are you waiting for? You can go now."

The Prussian sighed and pointed at him. "I'm waiting for you—are you coming or not?" Gilbert's face had a mixture of excitement, impatience, and another sight Roderich was unaware of.

Roderich looked down. There was no way he was going to leap out of a window for the sake of leaving a boring party. Then again, how was he going to get out of the house? He needed another venue to leave.

"Look, it's not that hard!" Gilbert persisted Roderich.

"But I'm not an outdoor person…"

"Then for once in your aristocrat life go _out with me!_" he had his arms up wide open, expecting Roderich to leapt into his arms like a runaway bride.

Roderich gave it considering thought about the topic. Leave the party and do something outside or stay in and be reluctantly bored?

"Wait for me near the gate!" Roderich shouted in a reticent and respected tone. He got his head out the window and never saw the goofy grin on Gilbert's face.

Roderich never knew bars were bedraggled and adventurous—let alone including a large group of commonplace folk rejoicing upon the brand new year waiting to become another year. Gilbert was in front like the boss and Roderich followed behind. It wasn't that he was afraid, he honestly wasn't into outdoor public drinking like Gilbert—being a disenchanted gentleman meant many indoor activities. However the fresh brew of beer tingled Roderich's heart—the thrilling sensation of difference was what he felt.

Gilbert managed to get space at the very end of the bar, a private booth where they had a round table and a cute miniature doll of a lion standing two legged and holding a beer. Gilbert had to explain to Roderich that the bar was called 'Leo's Bar' and the lion was their trademark.

"So you come here often?" Roderich asked in a loud tone. The bar was a deafening cry of men and women cheering and talking louder than a stereo.

"JA, IT'S AWESOME LIKE ME!" Despite the loudness of the room, Gilbert was the loudest of them all.

The waitress came by as quickly as possible. She had to push men out of the way and squeeze through unbearable spaces just to get to the next costumers. When asked what to drink, Gilbert took charge of the order—two pints of fresh brewed beer. Roderich gulped at the request, he had never drunk before. Gilbert sensed something off with Roderich and supposed it was the idea of drinking that made him queasy. So, he took it upon himself to tease him—just to get into the mindset of a newfound activity.

Gilbert chuckled deviously and Roderich with pierced eyes asked what was he laughing about.

"I'm just trying to picture you drinking beer," he stated fondly, left elbow on the table as he rested his head on the palm of his hand. "But I can't see it—must be tired to think."

Roderich pouted, "Hmph, I can take care of myself."

Gilbert shook his head jokingly, "No, you can't."

"Yes I can, Gilbert," he said matter-of-factly. If Gilbert knew one thing about Roderich, he liked to point out a point and stick to it. Maybe that's why he was unbearable to some people. The only person Gilbert could thinking takes his junk was Elizabeta.

The waitress from before came back with two large pints of beers in her hands and hastily set them on their table. She was in a huge hurry because after giving them their drinks, someone shouted for their order and she waddled into the large crowds again.

Roderich looked nervously at the large beverage and wondered if it was a good idea to drink it. He never had drunk alcohol and he never had planned on doing so. But if Gilbert were to see him chicken out, Roderich would feel disgraced. Roderich took the handle of the mug, pulled it up with the strength he had and started to take a massive drink. To his disgust it tasted disgusting and he choked on the drink. Gilbert laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Hey, at least you tried!" he complimented, a grin growing wider than a Cheshire cat. Roderich found that very insulting.

"You are not to speak to this to anyone!" Roderich warned Gilbert who laughed so hard he swore his sides were aching. "I mean it, Gilbert!"

"Ja, ja," he said, "whatever, Roddy."

Roderich looked down his clothes and grimaced at the beer stains soaking into his white vest. Before he left the house he changed his attire so it wouldn't ruin it—and thankfully he done just that. Roderich decided he didn't like the beer here and pushed his drink to Gilbert who, unsurprisingly, took it and gave his thanks.

"Roddy, you don't have to worry about drinking," Gilbert said and took a gulp of beer. "I see a lot of idiots every year coming here just to drink, but nobody took the time to have fun in bars."

"What's the point of having a bar without drinks?"

Gilbert laughed half-heartedly, "Easy, there's…" he stopped mid-sentence and began to ponder. "Uh…there's…TV!"

Roderich looked around the bar. No TV in sight.

"O-okay, then how about arcade games?" Gilbert asked, looking rather shy. "They have dumb machines that you can take your time off and-"

"But I didn't see any arcade games in here,"

"Uh…shit, I got nothing man." He said, accepting defeat. Roderich realized it was unlike him to admit defeat so quickly but didn't question it. "All right, so what do we do after this place?" Gilbert asked to change the subject. He rubbed his hands eagerly for something new.

"Well, there aren't many places opened for business," Roderich stated, "or any concerts that aren't sold out. The park must be closed and shopping at night would be unthinkable. So…" Roderich shrugged. "There isn't much to do."

Gilbert, sticking one tongue out and gave a pondering look. Roderich didn't take it seriously and thought he was playing around until he heard him gasp in awe of whatever he was thinking. The next thing he saw from Gilbert was a cheeky look of a grin and glowing red eyes of mischievousness.

"Did you say that the park was closed?"

"Gilbert, I swear to you this is dangerous!" Roderich called out to Gilbert from the edge.

Roderich stared in consternation of Gilbert gliding adroitly on the ice. When Roderich thought Gilbert was asking about the park, he thought he was just going to see if it was maybe open. But no, he wanted to go and skate in the park when no one was around. Roderich stayed at his side by the large tree, trying hard not to step on the ice as he remained on land. However Gilbert glided over to Roderich and snickered cheekily.

"Aw, is Roddy afraid to go into the ice?" Gilbert asked, sounding malleolus with his grinning smile.

"At least I have more common sense to know what happens if you stay on ice too long," he remarked Gilbert.

"But this ice is so hard!" Gilbert out of nowhere started to jump up and down on the ice. "See? It's totally har-"

_SLIP! _

Gilbert crashed on the ice butt-first and whined in pain. "OW, THAT HURT!"

Roderich, though knowing Gilbert's irritation, burst laughing at him. "I told you, but you never listen to me!"

"I thought the ice wasn't as slippery, that's all!" Gilbert retaliated him. He got up on his feet and headed over to Roderich, taking both of his hands and pulling him forcefully to the ice.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you what you're missing!" he said, laughing as Roderich stepped onto the ice.

Roderich felt his feet starting to split and all of a sudden he began to fall when Gilbert caught him. They stood awkwardly in each other's arms and Roderich was the first to look up into his eyes, realizing how red they seemed to be. And oddly his skin was whiter...but his cheeks seemed pinkish. It must be from the cold, Roderich thought.

"What are you staring at?" Roderich asked curiously.

"N-nein," he said, looking away bashfully. "I wasn't looking at you." But he glanced to Roderich, his cheeks growing redder.

The two men stayed quiet for a long period of time, standing in each other's arms and stared dubiously into their eyes. Roderich felt his fingers growing numb from the cold and was freezing and wanted to get into somewhere warm. Gilbert, however, was notwithstanding to let go of his arms.

"Gilbert, I want to leave," he said.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's getting cold and I should get back home." He explained and a puff of white smoke escaped Roderich's lips.

Roderich knew fully well that Gilbert was paying more attention to his lips rather than what he was saying. If it were untrue he wouldn't be leaning in predictably in for his face. Roderich felt like pulling his face away, push him off his feet and storm away, yet sporadically he did none of that and let Gilbert lean in closer until their noses touch.

"Do you...?" Their eyes were stuck into each other's views.

"I...don't mind," Roderich replied sheepishly.

And with that, Gilbert angularly elevated into Roderich's lips and both men kissed in the midnight of the park, standing on ice. The wobbliness Roderich felt on his legs became sudden with steadiness and as their lips connected; Gilbert began to play with his newfound lover's bottom lip by taking a bite. Soon after Gilbert's tongue began moving into his mouth, it was unexpecting for Roderich since he had never kissed a man before. When Roderich shut his eyes he literally tasted his rival's mouth for the first time and instead of feeling bitterly disgusted, he enjoyed it quite much.

After a few minutes the two released their mouths and looked into one another's eyes. They panted from the long time they kissed, it felt like hours.

Gilbert spoke first, "So what do you wanna do?"

"Can I stay at your place?" Roderich asked. "It's not far away from here, right?"

"Yeah, it...isn't..." Gilbert moved in again to kiss him when suddenly...!

_SLIP!_

"OW!" both men cried from their fall.

With Gilbert on top and Roderich on the ice-cold floor, it was an erotic and painful experience. Nonetheless, they both found themselves laughing in the night of Christmas Eve.

_The End_


End file.
